


Taking Her Time

by Elisesmith2012



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisesmith2012/pseuds/Elisesmith2012
Summary: Mostly from Killian POV, set during season 4 finale.





	

Killian awoke on the kitchen floor of the Charming's apartment, his eyes shot open as he clutched at his stomach vividly remembering Davids sword running him through, he breathed a sigh of relief when he found no wounds or bleeding. He grabbed onto the kitchen counter and hauled himself off of the ground, snow and charming were nowhere to be found so he decided to go upstairs and look for Henry. 

As he looked around the room he heard a 'woosh' and ran to look over the banister, snow and charming had re appeared then Emma burst through the door and he leaned against the wooden beam next to the banister. 

"Where is he? Where's.. hook?" Emma said sounding incredibly concerned. 

Charming pointed towards where Killian had awoken "he was there right before we got dragged away" 

Emma walked forward "everyone re appeared where they were before this whole mess started" her face grew sad "no.." she whispered. 

Killian decided it was probably time to let them know he was fine "yeah sorry about the mess, I really needed to find that book and I'm usually a bit tidier" he spoke up. 

Emma face broke into a huge smile, Killian had never seen her so happy as she bounded up the stairs to him. Emma threw her arms around him "Killian.. I thought I lost you" she said as she squeezed him a little tighter and they fell backwards onto her bed. 

"How many times do I have to tell you love, I'm a survivor. I didn't mean to cause and panic, I woke moments before your parents and came up here looking for your boy" Killian said staring up at Emma as she pulled back and clasped their hands together. 

Emma smiled "he's fine, Henry's fine I'm just...glad you are too" she sighed and shook her head sightly. 

"What is it?" Killian asked giving her a quizzical look. 

Emma sat up and grabbed the lapels of Killian's jacket to pull him up with her, she took a deep breath "when I..watched you die, I was afraid I was never going to get a chance to tell you something"

Killian raised his eyebrow "tell me what?" He asked as he felt his heart jump into his throat 'this is it' he thought 'after so long, she's finally bringing down all those walls to tell me she loves me' 

"That I..." Emma took a deep breath "want to thank you for sacrificing yourself, Henry and I wouldn't have succeeded without you" 

Disappointment flashes in Killian's eyes but he couldn't let Emma see that so he smiled and said "of course love, it's all in a days work for a hero" 

Emma almost looked relieved as she threaded a hand through his hair and rested her forehead against his, as much Killian was disappointed she didn't say those three little words he also knew that this was Emma and he knew it was going to take time before she took that step but he would wait no matter how long it took.


End file.
